Operation Forge
Operation Forge was an attempt to create the second artificial island (since New Ice Berg Island is underway). Although small, it worked and Forge was born, becoming the second ever Flipper to make an artificial island. Forge right now is used as a oil mining outpost, a base for Freezeland's navy and for factories. Not everyone agreed with it; some said this would ruin nearby sea life. Thankfully, no sea life was harmed; they were forced into a protected zone of Forge called Forge Blue. Prologue Recently, the Time Agency invented designs for the second artificial island! Many are excited of this news, but it's all down to Rory and and hus workers to start building. The plans had been laid out; the area had been chosen. The west of Trans-Antarctica would be the place for Forge, the second Artificial Island. The USA had already started; the oil fields and Worker Boats are in place. However, things are looking bad for Rory; there's a deadline of three weeks to finish or he'll lose his job, several Eviromental Protection Agencies of the USA are protesting to not build the artificial island, as they think it'll pollute the water, and he's only allowed two cups of coffee a week! All of the Weddell, Trans-Antarctica and Sub-Antarctic states want it to be finished in time. Rory must build the island, sort out the protesters ,choose a state to own (since he's in charge of building it) and try to find a way to get more than two cups of coffee a week for three weeks! Chapter One: Deadline "Do you know when the deadline is?" Asked Rory to one of his fellow builders. "Sorry Boss." The builder responded. "We have no idea how long this is going to take..." "I see, at least we got some of those south penguins, I hear they're the smartest birds you'll ever meet." "Yeah... so what's the name of this "Artificial Island?" "Well, the guys who were Supposed to make the name were too tired, and all they were saying was "Forge". So the name stuck." "How uncreative. Anyways, let's go get the plans." As Rory and the builder went to collect the plans from a crate, Tidalwave11, dressed up in a full set of winter clothing, rushed up to the two construction workers. "I'm never going to accept errands again. ever. The Southern Kanta Penguin proclaimed. "Um, is there anything you need to talk to us about?" Asked Rory, meekly. "Yes, yes! I got a message from The Leader! I belive it's about this project." Tidalwave then took out a small piece of paper, and passed it to Rory. The orange penguin began to read it. Dear Rory This project is going nowhere! We have several USA Enviromental Protection Groups protesting, A huge chunk of the project's money was lost in a freak accident involving Gaarg and a cup of tea, and the workers themselves are complaining! Here's the fish mullet beef? deal, either you get this island done in three weeks, or you're going back to your old job as a Burger Khan employee! '' ''Yours Angrily, The Leader P.S Only two cups of coffee a week, Rory! Rory threw the letter down to the ground, with shock in his eyes. "Oh dear..." Rory wimpered. "I'm onlt allowed two cups of coffee a week while doing this project..." To be continued! ---- Category:Events